My-Otome soundtracks
My-Otome, like My-HiME also has soundtracks. All background music are by Yuki Kajiura except for Mai-Otome PS2 Opening Theme - Valkyrja/Michibiki no Ao, composed by Yōsei Teikoku & Hoshi ga Kanaderu Monogatari composed by Kajiura but arranged by Hijiri Anze. Mai-Otome Original Soundtrack Vol. 1 ~ Otome no Hanazono (Otome's Garden) * Hoshi ga Kanaderu Monogatari sung by Mika Kikuchi (Arika Yumemiya) Mai-Otome Original Soundtrack Vol. 2 ~ Otome no Inori (Otome's Prayers) * Hoshi ga Kanaderu Monogatari sung by Ami Koshimizu (Nina Wáng). Mai-Otome Opening Theme Song - Dream☆Wing Singing by Minami Kuribayashi # Dream☆Wing # Anata ga Soba ni iru dake de # Dream☆Wing (Instrumental) # Anata ga Soba ni iru dake de (Instrumental) Mai-Otome Opening Theme Song 2 - Crystal Energy Singing by Minami Kuribayashi # Crystal Energy # Kaze to Hoshi ni Dakarete... # Crystal Energy (Instrumental) # Kaze to Hoshi ni Dakarete... (Instrumental) Mai-Otome Ending Theme Song - Otome wa DO MY BEST Deshou? Singing by Mika Kikuchi & Ami Koshimizu (& Yukana for track 3) # Otome wa DO MY BEST Deshou? # HAPPY FRIENDS PROJECT # Hoshi ga Kanaderu Monogatari (Bonus Track) # Otome wa DO MY BEST Deshou? (Instrumental) # HAPPY FRIENDS PROJECT (Instrumental) Mai-Otome Otometic Net Radio Theme Song Hanjyuku Heroine☆ Singing by Mika Kikuchi & Ami Koshimizu (& Yukana for track 2) # Hanjuku Heroine☆ # Sekaijuu ga Yume ni Nare # Hanjaku Heroine☆ (Instrumental) # Sekaijuu ga Yume ni Nare (Instrumental) Mai-Otome PS2 Opening Theme - Valkyrja Singing by Yousei Teikoku # Valkyrja # Michibiki no Ao # Valkyrja (off vocal) # Michibiki no Ao (off vocal) Mai-Otome Zwei Volume 1 Special Package CD Singing by Mika Kikuchi # Believe~Eien no Kizuna~ # Believe~Eien no Kizuna~ (off vocal) # Arika & Nina no Otometic ni “Mai-Otome Zwei Dai 1 Kan” wo Mite Kansou wo Ippai Shabecchau yo Special!! Mai-Otome Zwei Volume 2 Special Package CD Singing by Ami Koshimizu # storm # storm (off vocal) # Nina & Mai no Otometic ni “Mai-Otome Zwei Dai 2 Kan” wo Mite Kansou wo Ippai Shabecchau yo Special!! Mai-Otome Zwei Volume 3 Special Package CD Singing by Yukana # Egao no Iro wa Niji no Iro # Egao no Iro wa Niji no Iro (off vocal) # Mashiro & Natsuki no Otometic ni “Mai-Otome Zwei Dai 3 Kan” wo Mite Kansou wo Ippai Shabecchau yo Special!! Mai-Otome Zwei Volume 4 Special Package CD Singing by Mika Kikuchi, Ami Koshimizu, Yukana, Mai Nakahara, Saeko Chiba & Ai Shimizu # Otome wa DO MY BEST desho? 2007ver # Otome wa DO MY BEST desho? 2007ver (off vocal) # Mai-HiME★DESTINY~Ryuu no Miko~ #Joushou・Kagura Mayo, Kita e Mai-Otome Zwei Vocal Best Album Maimu # Believe~Eien no Kizuna~ # storm # Egao no Iro wa Niji no Iro # Otome wa DO MY BEST desho? 2007ver. # Otome wa DO MY BEST desho? Hime ver. # Otome wa DO MY BEST desho? Otome ver. # Believe~Eien no Kizuna~ (Off Vocal) # storm (Off Vocal) # Egao no Iro wa Niji no Iro (Off Vocal) # Otome wa DO MY BEST desho? (Off Vocal) Mai-Otome BEST COLLECTION Disc 1 - VOCALS # Dream☆Wing # Otome wa DO MY BEST deshou? # Anata ga Soba Ni Iru Dake de # Hanjyuku Heroine # HAPPY FRIENDS PROJECT # Sekaijuu ga Yume ni Nare # Crystal Energy # Kaze to Hoshi ni Dakarete... # Otome wa DO MY BEST deshou? Version # Hoshi ga Kanaderu Monogatari Version DISC 2 - Special CD * Hoshi ga Kanaderu Monogatari sung by Yukana (Mashiro Blan de Windbloom). * Disc 2 contains music from My-Otome not released on OSTs 1 & 2. * Some of the tracks on Disc 2 of the Best Collection are arrangements of themes from My-HiME. HiME, Otome Mau~Sei Naru Maitou, Otome no Yakusoku & Tsuki no Guuwa are arrangements of Himeboshi, Gakutenou Kenzan, Yasashisa no Guuwa & It's only the fairy tale respectively. * Otome no Kyouen is a medley of songs from My-HiME and My-Otome. Songs featured are Duran Shoukan, MATERIALISE, Shinwa no Hate ni ~HiME to Kokuyou no Kimi~, Himeboshi, Kagutsuchi Kourin, Otome no Waltz , Kibou no Miyako Windbloom and Mezame. * Mai-Otome SAGA~Memorial Medley is an almost 13 minute long medley of songs from OSTs 1 & 2. Songs used in order are Haha no Komoriuta, Otome no Komoriuta, MATERIALISE, Yami no Shuryousha, Sei Otome no Inori, Otome no Waltz, Gokigenyou, Kibou no Miyako, Windbloom, Otome Kourin, Koigokoro, Ikusa Otome~Aoi to Kuro no Kyousoukyoku, Makenai Kokoro/Orenai Tsubasa, Shukuteki and Chiisaki Doukeshi. My-Otome 0~S.ifr~ ED Single - Finality blue Singing by Minami Kuribayashi # Finality blue # Heart All Green # Koko ni Atta ne # Finality blue # Heart All Green # Koko ni Atta ne My-Otome 0~S.ifr~ Original Soundtrack Composed by Kuniaki Haishima See also # My-HiME # My-HiME soundtracks # My-Otome Category:My-Otome Category:Anime soundtracks Category:2005 soundtracks Category:2008 soundtracks Category:2006 soundtracks